Friendly Comfort
by ZombieMistress
Summary: The summer before Harry every comes to Hogwarts Snape visits a friend and the unexpected happens.


Friendly Comfort (only 1 chapter) Forewarning they is a very detailed sex scene.

It was three days after the summer started so Snape had a whole summer to visit a dear friend. They meet at an herb convention in the States 7 years ago and he would visit her every summer. She was also 10 years younger than him. They would go to the same convention and discus ideas and create a book; they were making an organic herb recipe book. Another thing though was that she was muggle with very little wizard bloodline. Voldemort let her live only because he loved the organic tea she made since none of his followers could make the tea even Snape.

He turned the corner to her studio apartment to find a man storming out very mad, Snape just thought he was from a different floor then hers. He buzzed in and walked up to her floor noticing male clothing and a few other things were on every floor like they were tossed from a higher floor. He had his own key so he let himself in to find her sitting in the middle of the floor with her face in her hands, it all clicked. He had seen this before; last time though was when her girlfriend of 3 and half years left her. Snape walked over next to her and hugged her tight and she nuzzled into his arms. He stroked her short red hair with one hand and held her small thin body in the other.

"I give up Sevy, I just give up."

"Don't say that Lexy. What happened this time?"

"He was always late and it just became too much plus I got tired of him always begging to "experiment" in the bed room."

"Experiment?"

"Threesome or anal, and neither was going to happen."

"Pig."

"Agreed."

"So why did he storm out mad and why is his stuff all over the stairs and bottom floor?"

"He said some very rude things and I snapped back and hurt his ego a little."

"How did you hurt his ego?"

"I admitted that I faked it a lot and he was not that good in bed then he admitted he was cheating on me since I spend a lot of time on my hobbies."

"You do have a one track mind sometimes. OUCH! Don't hit me I was stating a fact." Snape could not help but laugh. He could be normal around her and be human so to speak.

"You can be a jerk sometimes you know that." Alexis glared at him.

"I have been told." He laughed again.

"Could you put that big chair down stairs?"

"Sure." Snape takes out his wand and levitates it down the stairs on an awkward so it be hard to move it for a non-wizard. "Thank goodness no one ever is walking about the floors much. So why he have a chair here?"

"He disliked my chairs."

"Okay, shall we go to our favorite place for lunch?"

"Yes, I could go for a Cinnabun bites and chillata."

They left to go to their favorite place and walked to the park to sit near the lake and eat. While there her ex showed up and screamed at her for already finding someone new and that he wanted his stuff. Snap told him his stuff is already to me picked up and hurt the guy's ego just as bad as Alexis had earlier. After watching him storm off they almost could not stop laughing.

"You know we have known each other for 7 years and have never even thought about dating. Why do you think that?" Alexis said curiously.

"We never thought about it and we enjoyed how close we were and never pushed it. Maybe we just didn't want to fuck it up like it has always been in the past with others." He always thought about how pretty she was. She was average; well her boobs were a little bigger than most but still average.

"Maybe that is it." She always found him appealing, very much so when his hair was not greasy. He started taking better care of his hair around her or else he got a major hair washing.

"I have already booked a room for the convention in 2 days, same room as always."

"King size bed yet we never touch, weird but it is cheaper."

"Very true my friend."

2 days later they were at the convention. They always arrive the day before and leave the day after and it was a 2 day convention. They never missed a thing, went to every like showing of some sorts and talked to every vender. On the last night they decided to book one more night and just relax. They spent the morning by the pool and then after noon in the room sipping wine and going over the convention. They kept pecking over at each other at the pool. She had nice frame and the one piece was a tease. He had great muscle tone and was not really all that pale; he used a charm in public to hide the scares though. After the pool they went back to the room to drink some wine, not bothering to change out if the swimsuits.

"Not even 4pm yet, wow." Alexis said in slight amazement.

"Yeah, these past few days have been very fun."

"Sevy." Alexis looked at the ground while sitting on the edge of the bed with a wine glass in her hand.

"Yes Lexy?" Snape looked at her in wonder while he took a sip of his wine while standing on the room's balcony. Neither of them really knew why they suddenly started the nickname thing but that's the only way they say each other's name.

"Have you ever thought about it?" She looked very sad and played with the wine in her glass.

"Thought about what?"

"We know everything about each other right?"

"Yes." Snape walked into the room and set his glass down on the table next to the balcony entrance.

"It has been 7 years."

"Yes."

"We like each other."

"Yes." Snape starting to get tired of sounding like a broken record.

"We have feelings for each other right?" She looked up at him with very sad eyes.

"Hidden feelings my dear, we have just feared the rejection."

"Yes I believe you are right." She got up to get more wine when he stepped behind her.

"Put the glass down." He whispered in her ear. She obeyed.

"Sevy?"

"Lexy." He huskily said in her ear while placing his hands on her shoulders and running them down her arms.

"Just this one night maybe we can see how it is." She turned around and placed her arms around his neck and placed her face close to his.

"Maybe." He closed the space and kissed her roughly but gentle at the same time and she melted.

In the middle of their passionate kiss he pulled the string to the top of her swimsuit and step back a little to let the top part fall. He cupped one breast in his hand and played with the nipple. She moaned softly and leaned closer to him feeling his bulge against her stomach. He slowly brought both of his hands down her sides and un tied the sides of the lower part of her swimsuit causing it to fall to the floor then slowly slides his middle finger in her damp opening, slowly sliding in and out stimulating the clit as well. She let out a slightly loud moan while clawing his back a little. Normally he didn't feel pain on his back but her nails were bliss causing him to groan with pleasure. He broke the kiss the nibble on her neck while she took his swim trunks off. Once the trunks were off she pushed him to the bed and forced him to sit on the edge then got down on her knees. Grinning he placed a hand on the back of her head grabbing a handful of hair. She played with each nut with her tongue before teasing the shaft. Getting frustrated with the tease he pulled her head back and forced her lips to his tip which she grinned played with the tip by circling her tongue around it before taking 2/3 of his cock in her mouth. He moaned loud with pleasure encouraging her to continue. After a while of playing with his cock he began to climax he thrusted deep when he came causing her to gag. He pulled out when he headed her gag and his seed landed on her chest.

"Sorry." He looked scared she would hate him.

"Don't be I liked the roughness a little." She liked her lips to clean them off as she smiled at him.

He smiled back then grabbed her and laid her on the bed gently. He opened her legs and got between them placing both hands on each side of her outer legs. Leaning down to her lovely scented flower he circled the clit with his tongue. She let out a small scream of pleasure; if he had not held her legs from the outside his face would have been crushed. Teasing the clit some more before going farther down and flicking his tongue in and out of her causing her to start panting. Soon she began to moan louder and louder and screamed his name, not his nickname, out as she came. Tasting some of her juices before pulling himself up to kiss her and rubbing his hard member against her clit. She begged for him to put it in and he did but only the tip at first to tease her and make her beg more. Finally he shoved his cock in causing her to scream, he was a little bigger than her normal.

He was gentle at first, slowly going in and out while kissing her roughly and playing with her body causing her to climax once. Not that long after she got on top and road him, he placed one hand on her hip and the other on a breast. Feeling that he was about to climax he pulled her off and told her to get on all fours. She did as told shaking her ass as she did so. He smiled and smacked her ass once enjoying the moan that left her lips. He shoved right it and not as gentle as before. He grabbed her hair and pulled back, not too hard though, and grabbed her waist. The harder he thrusted the louder she was. They soon climaxed together screaming each other's name. They fell over panting and cuddled.

"Wow you are amazing Sevy."

"So are you Lexy."

"Best sex I have ever had."

"Same."

"Fuck its 6:30!"

"Did you need to be anywhere?"

"No you just last a long time."

"Yep."

"Come tomorrow morning this will be forgotten."

"Maybe." Noticing the sadness again.

After eating they had sex again a few more times that night before going to bed like normal, not touching each other. A few days later at her place they acted like nothing happened but Snape could not get it out of his head and neither could she but they were not going to show it. He decided to make a trip the next day.

"Hey Sevy, you were gone for some time."

"Had something to get."

"Get?"

"Yes."

"Okay." She gave personal space; she had no right to overly question his personal stuff.

He placed a paper on the table with a box when she turned around to water some flowers she grew next to her big window. When she turned make she looked at him puzzled, he was biting his lip nervously.

"Everything okay Sevy?"

"Yeah, just could you look at this for me?" No way could he hide his nervousness.

"Sure." She walked over and read the paper and she became puzzled. "This is a marriage paper."

"Yeah it is." Opening the box to show a simple rose gold ring with a decent sized diamond in the center with 2 small ones on each side.

"How is this for?" She was very puzzled now.

"You." Looking at her with hope.

Her eyes went wide. "ME!"

"If you would like."

She took the ring out of the box and looked at it than him and then at the paper with his name already on it. He looked at the ground sad; he knew she would not say yes he was pushing it.

"Here." She handed him back the paper.

He took it and started to walk out the door then he noticed something she signed it. Spinning around she held her hand up showing off the ring on her finger. He was filled with joy.

"Really?" His eyes beaming with joy.

"Really." She smiled.

He ran over and picked her up. "I love you."

"I love you too, always have."

"Same."

Together they brought the paper in and left to honeymoon some place very private to try and start a family.


End file.
